fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Laxus Dreyar
"}} Laxus Dreyar (ラクサス・ドレアー Rakusasu Doreā) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, and the son of the Raven Tail Guild's Master, Iwan Dreyar. He is also an artificially created Dragon Slayer who uses lightning as his element. He acted as the main antagonist of the Fighting Festival arc. Appearance Laxus is a very tall and muscular blond man with orange eyes (portrayed as blue/grey in the anime). His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Laxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favorite music being Classic Rock & Roll. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left side of his chest, and is surrounded by a large, additional design, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. Being an artificially created Dragon Slayer, he enters Dragon Force mode when accessing his powers: in this state, his upper body bulks up (though this is much more evident in the anime), and his forearms become covered in flesh-colored scales. In his first appearances in the manga, he donned an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard’s on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist, and was initially portrayed smoking large cigars. His outfit changed drastically right before the beginning of the Fighting Festival arc: he started wearing a more traditional and elegant attire composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brownish coat with light brown, spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves’ edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape. In addition to this, he wasn't shown smoking anymore. During the last moments of the Fighting Festival arc, he switched to a dark shirt with thin light stripes crossing it vertically; in the anime, on the other hand, he was shown bare-chested, with his upper body covered in bandages due to his injuries. In the anime, he was immediately introduced with his second outfit from the manga, but with different colors: his pants were portrayed as wine-red, and his coat as black with grey fur trimming. As of the Fighting Festival arc, he had switched to a similar attire, but again differently colored: he retained the coat, but his shirt was purple and more wide-collared, and his pants bluish black, held up by a reddish belt. In his most recent appearance, he was shown wearing simple travel clothes, consisting of a large, hooded light cloak, a dark shirt under a long light jacket closed by a simple belt, loose dark pants ending below his knees, where each leg has a light band circling it, and boots reminiscent of his old greaves. He also has a small belt visible on his upper chest, crossing it horizontally. Personality In his youth, Laxus was a truly kind boy, very attached to his grandfather Makarov, and greatly admired Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 106, Pages 18-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 10-11 This, however, changed with the excommunication of his father from the guild, and Laxus’ growing thought and suspicion that his fame was a result of being Makarov’s grandson, and not of his own skills-something that made him eager to prove himself as a strong Mage in his own right.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Pages 13-17 Laxus was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped on his path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 12-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 9-11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 23 Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help: in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord confrontation, he also proved himself to be quite lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if the "big-boobed" Lucy Heartfilia had become his girlfriend and Cana Alberona had stripped before him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 12 Not even his trusted Thunder God Tribe were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Freed Justine with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Page 3 The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, and he became enraged every time someone made fun of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 10 During his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, he was shown entering a Berserker-like state, in which he showed the most ruthless side of him, being willing to laugh off Makarov’s possibly imminent death and to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 18-20 However, after his expulsion it appears that his attitude has changed. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the guild in his current state. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order for the Thunder God Tribe to remain members of the guild, even encouraging them for the time being.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 2-3 Even before his excommunication, Freed claimed that Laxus inherited not only Makarov’s Magical prowess, but also his heart caring for comrades, something shown when none of his guildmates or the townspeople from Magnolia were affected by his Fairy Law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 14-15 During the Fantasia parade, when Makarov, alongside the whole Fairy Tail, silently told Laxus that he would always be watching over him right before his departure, he shed tears and was ashamed of his previous actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 13-18 While he is a likely candidate to succeed his grandfather in leading Fairy Tail, Makarov initially believed Laxus' intentions were not yet right, something proven right when Laxus stated that, once he had inherited leadership of Fairy Tail, he would have eliminated all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 13 This, however, seems to have changed after his expulsion and “redemption”, as Makarov was seen entrusting his will to him from afar after his brief confrontation with Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 18-20 History Like many members of the guild, Laxus was a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. Laxus constantly felt trapped in a shadow by being the grandson of Makarov and as a result, felt he never got the credit he deserved.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 8 From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so he could prove himself and become a man in his rights.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 10 His father was kicked out of the guild because of being a danger to Fairy Tail. This incident enraged him as he tried to convince Makarov to bring his father back since they were still family members but despite this, Makarov refused. Laxus' father at the time set up his own guild, the Dark Guild 'Raven Tail'. Presumably, Laxus attained the rank of S-Class Mage around 7 years ago. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Laxus first makes himself known when he comments on Mystogan. Natsu Dragneel wants to fight him but Makarov stops them. Later, when it is revealed that Natsu and Happy have taken an S-Ranked mission without permission, Laxus claims he saw a flying object take an S- class mission poster, but he didn't do anything about it, claiming that he didn't know it was Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 6 After Makarov and Mirajane plead with him to get Natsu back, Laxus declines.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 25, Page 9 Phantom Lord arc Laxus does not bother coming to Fairy Tail's aid during the war on the Phantom Lord Guild. He says he would help only if Lucy Heartfilia becomes his girl and Cana strips for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 12 Enraged by this, Mirajane breaks the orb they are using to speak to him. Later after the war ends, Laxus shows up and acts very arrogantly, mocking Shadow Gear for their defeat against GajeelFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 10 and claims that if he had been there, Phantom Lord wouldn't have dealt them so much damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 11 This aggravates Natsu to the point where he almost punches Laxus, but with his powers, he avoids confrontation and leaves, stating that he will remove all weak members from Fairy Tail once he becomes guild master. Fighting Festival arc While on a job, he overhears some people talking about Fairy Tail's hilarious antics at a bar. He then walks up to them with a frightening look on his face. They instantly recognize him and run away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 3 An ape named Zatô laughs at him and tries to pick a fight with him. The barkeeper asks Zatô to please stop trying to pick a fight with others and Zatô boasts that he could pick a dozen fights with anyone from "that useless guild" and the bar wouldn't even get a scratch. Laxus replies that has never heard his name before and Zatô further provokes him by saying that's because he doesn't get his face plastered all over magazines like some idiots in Fairy Tail. This angers Laxus to the point where he asks him if he wanted to die and tells him to step outside. Zatô then replies that the only one going outside will be him and blasts him out the wall. He then laughs, shouting that the guild members are weak after all and that maybe he'll "go hunting for big-jugged faeries tomorrow". However, lightning shoots up from the ground and strikes Zatô, frying him in an instant. Laxus is furious and asks when the old man decided to make their guild into a laughing stock. Afterwards, he finds Jet and Droy beating up Gajeel and joins in but tries to kill him, saying that he's the reason why other people look down on his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 21 As Jet shouts at him to stop, he tells him to stay out of it as the weak have no right to say anything and shoots a lightning bolt at Levy that Gajeel takes instead; with this, Laxus leaves even angrier, saying that he can't stand it any longer and will make Fairy Tail his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 23-25 As he returns to the guild, Laxus (out of anger due to the "weakness" of certain members, along with the reputation that the guild had acquired) makes a play for the Guild Master's seat, by having Evergreen turn Cana, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane, Erza, Levy McGarden, Bisca Mulan and Lucy to stone,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 14 and having Freed Justine lock Makarov, and unintentionally Natsu and Gajeel, in the Guild buildingFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 14 as well locking the other members within the vicinity of the town. His plan involved having the members of Fairy Tail fight each other in order to defeat him, and if they didn't, the petrified members would be turned to dust. However, with the defeat of Evergreen, at the hands of Erza, who had freed herself early due to her artificial eye filtering the effect of eye-based Magic, the women were released from their petrified state, removing Laxus' former hold on the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 19-21 Because of this loss, Laxus activated the "Thunder Palace", a spell which sets up compressed orbs Lacrima filled with lightning that had the capability of causing dozens of lightning strikes through Magnolia Town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Page 9 After Freed and Bickslow's losses to Mirajane and Lucy respectively, Laxus is confronted in Kardia Cathedral by Mystogan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 14 After a brief discussion, Laxus begins to reveal a secret about Mystogan, prompting him to attack, thus beginning their battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 16 As their battle started off, Mystogan gained the upper hand via an illusion, only to be caught off guard by a bolt of Laxus' lightning. When Mystogan is asked by Laxus, who he believes is stronger, he replies, " I have little interest in such things, but I would propose Gildarts".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 119, Page 15 Once Erza and Natsu appeared at the church, Mystogan was caught by surprise as Laxus attacked him directly, shredding the cloth on his face and revealing his face that exactly resembled that of Jellal. Next, Erza was attacked as she looked on in shock,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 19 taking her out of the match and leaving only Natsu to face Laxus, though he still treats him with indifference. Regardless, Natsu takes him on and manages to stay on par with Laxus while the two trade blows. Only to stop when Erza recovers, where the two trade a few blow,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 14 until Erza sets off to stop Laxus' Thunder Palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Page 17 Laxus tries to stop her only to be blocked by Natsu who holds him off to allow Erza to escape, forcing Laxus to continue the battle. As they do so, both argue about the outcome of how the Laxus' plan will end with Laxus firmly believing he can't be stopped. Natsu however starts to note that Laxus doesn't really want to execute his plan and only wants Makarov to give him control of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 6 Laxus constantly denies it but his expressions keep giving him away. Suddenly a report comes up telling the two the Thunder Palace has been shut down thanks to the efforts of the recovered Fairy Tail guild though they're knocked down due to the living link Magic but manage to survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 19 Upon seeing this Natsu asked Laxus how he could run a guild if no one supports one another. Unfortunately Laxus answers "...Through Force" completely going over the edge and fully powers himself up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 20 Natsu tries fighting him but finds he is no match for Laxus in his berserker state, batted around by the thunder Mage till he is too weakened to get back up. Laxus prepares to finish him off and fires a tremendous thunderbolt down on Natsu. Luckily for the fire Mage, Gajeel appears to save him claiming Natsu as his prey.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Page 11-13 Despite a mutual dislike for one another, Natsu and Gajeel agree to team up to take down Laxus then proceed to attack him together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Page 18 As Natsu and Gajeel continue to land blow after blow on Laxus, they combine their respective Dragon Roar techniques causing a massive explosion. Unfortunately, Laxus rises with nothing more than his shirt destroyed, revealing a intricate tattoo on his left chest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 13 He then tells them that he's going to show them true Dragon Slayer Magic, producing scales on his arms and charging electricity to his mouth. Before Natsu or Gajeel can dodge, Laxus releases his own Thunder Dragon Roar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 15 Although still alive, the two are paralyzed from the attack. Claiming that he will exterminate all that oppose him, including his Grandfather, he initiates the spell Fairy Law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 19 Natsu and Gajeel yell at him to stop knowing full well what will happen if he unleashes that Magic. But Laxus doesn't care and continues to do so. Levy suddenly shows up and informs Laxus of Makarov's fading condition due to Laxus' actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 4 However rather then be shocked by the news (as Natsu is) he states he's glad because his chance of being the guild master has increased. With that he unleashes Fairy Law intending to wipe out not only Fairy Tail but everyone in the town as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 7-8 However once the smoke clears, Laxus finds, to his shock, all of his targets still alive with no injury. A wounded Freed then appears and tells him the reason the spell failed: Fairy Law reacts to one heart's to be effective against the target thus Laxus must still considers the guild to be his allies (proving Natsu statement earlier in their fight).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 13-14 Despite this overwhelming evidence Laxus loudly continues to deny it. Natsu, tired of his facade, manages to get to his feet, gather what little Magic he has left and charges Laxus just as the lighting Mage does the same. Both Mages meet and strike each other head on; however Laxus is the one to deal a blow to Natsu knocking him back. Unaffected, Natsu gets up and charges again though he is once more knocked down. He, however, refuses to stay down claiming to Laxus the guild doesn't belong to him. This only prompt Laxus to smack him some more but despite the damage, Natsu keeps getting back up. Extremely angered by his persistence, Laxus forms a spell called Thunder Dragon Heaven Halberd (which looks like its namesake) and throws it toward Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 11 Too worn out to dodge it, it looked like it will indeed hit the fire Mage. At the last second however, the lighting is diverted away from Natsu and onto Gajeel who uses his metal body as a lighting rod to save Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 13 Weakened from using up the last of his power in that attack, Laxus can do nothing as Natsu gathers what strength he has left and rushes him; hitting him with a multitude of fire attacks and sending Laxus flying, finally defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Page 17 Later, when the members of Fairy Tail are recovering so they can prepare for the postponed Fantasia, Laxus shows up unexpected at the guild house.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 8 However, instead of acting cocky or mocking other members as usual, he walks in on a recovering Makarov, who explains just what Fairy Tail is, before tearfully excommunicating Laxus from the guild. Instead of becoming angry, Laxus takes it with a calm smile, and thanks Makarov for everything, before leaving his crying grandfather.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 19-20 As he informs the Thunder God Tribe of his expulsion, Bickslow tries to convince him otherwise but Laxus tells him not to take action. Laxus watches the Fantasia parade before he leaves and realizes that everyone, including his grandfather whom he despised, is still looking out for him. Laxus leaves the parade realizing what a fool he was, smiling but shedding tears of regret.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 14 Tenrou Island arc As Makarov gets beaten by Hades, he says "It isn't over yet" and extends his hand saying "Reach... The one who will inherit my will.". Laxus, in a far off place, is seen wondering what this feeling is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 20 Later, just as Hades is about to kill Natsu, a large lightning bolt strikes the Grimoire Heart's ship going through multiple layers down to hit Hades' arm. Laxus appears, acknowledging Hades as Makarov's enemy. Hades calls him "the brat" in a questioning tone mistaking him for a younger Makarov, and Laxus angrily headbutts him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 16-19 When Erza asks him what he's doing on the island, Laxus responds that, having been a member of Fairy Tail, he came to visit his ancestors. He states that, having planned to visit Mavis Vermilion's grave, he was shocked to find out that the second Guild Master had forsaken him, and proceeds to threateningly say that they should be making a grave for him too, to pay him their respects. The two continue battling, destroying a large section of the room.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 6-7 As they fight, Laxus takes a hit from one of Hades's Amaterasu spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 2-12 As Team Natsu comments on how great his power is, Laxus falls to his knees, feeling the after effects of Hades' Amaterasu. Laxus comments that the world is really huge, housing a powerful monster such as Hades, and says that he still has a long way to go. Hades responds that he has figured out his place, as he fires a large beam at him. Ignoring the pleas of his allies, who urge him to dodge, he instead asks them that even though he isn't a member of Fairy Tail anymore, he would still be able to get angry if something happened to Makarov. Having been told by Natsu that he surely can, he proceeds to envelop Natsu's arm in lightning. With him remaining on the spot, the attack strikes him in all of its power, destroying a part of the airship and affecting even Team Natsu and the Exceeds elsewhere in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 13-16 As Laxus falls to the ground, he calmly tells Natsu that this is his treat, who's now enveloped in his lightning. Natsu thanks him for the meal. As a lying down Laxus claims to have given him every last bit of his Magic, Natsu asks him why he did so. Laxus replies that "it's not about being strong or weak" and claims someone with Fairy Tail's Mark should be the one to defeat Hades, not him. He then smiles and spurs Natsu to return Hades the pain he caused to the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Pages 17-20 Laxus loses consciousness shortly after.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Page 2 After Hades loses his Magic power due to the heart empowering him having been destroyed, Laxus, back on his feet, punches Grimoire Heart's Master, spurring Team Natsu to finish him off. Laxus calmly rejoices in victory as dawn breaks on Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 12-20 When Makarov arrives on the scene with the other Fairy Tail members, both he and his grandfather are surprised to see each other. The two meet coldly, and Makarov comically reprimands him for stepping foot on Tenrou Island while he's still being exiled, something which Laxus shrugs off. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen then notice him as well, and rush towards him, hugging him in another comedic manner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 6-8 Back at Fairy Tail's camp, Freed and Bickslow show their enthusiasm at Laxus having returned, despite him stating otherwise. When Gildarts Clive makes his sudden return to the camp, the first thing he does is to comedically tease Laxus due to him having been exiled.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 16-17 Later, Laxus is shown pulling Lisanna's cheeks, much to her dismay and mild pain, to make sure that she actually is the Lisanna he thought to be dead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 4-5 Everything is interrupted when Acnologia, the infamous Black Dragon, lands on Tenrou Island and starts attacking everyone. All of the Fairy Tail members start moving towards the ship as the dragon goes on its rampage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-12 Makarov then enters full Titan mode and grabs Acnologia, holding it off from attacking the guild members. Everyone wishes to help Makarov, but he shouts not to disobey his final order. Laxus grabs a stubborn Natsu and runs with the rest of the guild. Natsu protests with him, but as he turns around he sees Laxus shuttering, with a single tear falling from his left eye, and realizes running away is a hard choice for him too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 14-18 Laxus keeps running with the others, but when Makarov is overwhelmed by Acnologia, all of them return back. While his former guildmates go all out against the dragon, he seen talks to the surprised Makarov, telling him that he was against this, but that his underlings would never run away and leave an old geezer behind, something which moves Makarov. As Acnologia, having shrugged off all the combined attacks from its assailants, flies high up into the sky and readies to fire a breath attack against Tenrou Island, the guild members join their hands in a circle. Laxus smiles as he holds his hand out to Makarov, who takes it with tears of emotion in his eyes. With Makarov on his right and his Thunder God Tribe on the left, Laxus and the others, while promising they will return home to Fairy Tail, are struck by Acnologia's blast, which completely annihilates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 1-18 X791 arc Laxus along with the rest of the people on Tenrou Island are rescued by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. He watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. He, along with the other returning members, return to Fairy Tail and is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 During the party following their return, he's shown sitting at a table alongside his Thunder God Tribe with the Take Over Siblings nearby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3 Later Nab Lasaro and Laki Olietta join them, with the Thunder God Tribe overly rejoicing for his return, and Laxus himself complaining about Freed being too clingy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 10 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Some time after, Gildarts, as one of his two actions as the fifth Guild Master, reappoints Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail, which overjoys the rest of the Thunder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 13-14 After Makarov's decision of participating in the Grand Magic Games, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe went somewhere to train in those 3 months before the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 07 Laxus, according to Makarov, is nowhere to be found at the Games' start.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 7 However, it was later revealed that he was asked by Makarov to be part of Fairy Tail Team B. Laxus was revealed to have been initially adverse to the creation of another Fairy Tail team, but to have accepted after Makarov told him that the losing team would have to listen to the winning team's orders for a day; something which left him outwardly indifferent, but, much to his inner delight, prompted him to imagine himself ordering Natsu around.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 8 As the teams who passed the preliminary phase of the competition are announced, Laxus is shown to be a member of Fairy Tail's Team B, the only other squad belonging to the same guild to make it into the tournament, alongside Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia and, surprisingly, someone looking exactly like Mystogan. Their group achieved the 2nd place, greatly surpassing the guild's other team, and being bested just by Sabertooth's team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 3-5 As "Mystogan" is revealed to be a disguised Jellal Fernandes, who dressed up as his Edolas counterpart with Makarov's consent. When Erza discusses with him about this, Laxus intervenes, stating that the whole thing will be like a "festival", and that Mystogan was never very talkative, thus warning Erza not to blow his cover.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 9-10 As Juvia, who was chosen to participate in the first contest of the Games, "Hidden",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 20 hugs one of Gray's clones generated for the event and loses a point, Laxus is shown looking on, annoyed and speechless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 20-21 During the match between Orga and War Cry, he quietly stated that the former used Lightning Magic. As the games continue, "Mystogan" is chosen to battle Jura Neekis from Team Lamia Scale. Laxus stated that Jellal was pretty unlucky. He looks on as Jellal starts off the match by copying Mystogan's magic. After the match ends with Jellal being defeated thanks to Ultear and Meredy's sabotage, Laxus sarcastically agrees with Mirajane on Jellal's hard work while he walks away in shame. Laxus joins the rest of the guild for a post-defeat toast, and smiles as his grandfather states that Fairy Tail is aiming to be #1 in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 7 When Gajeel says that he wants to fight Natsu, Laxus comments that if the two Dragon Slayers decide to fight, it won't be for fun any more, which prompts Gajeel to pat Laxus on the head and say that he has become quite peace-loving, angering Freed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 12 The next day, during the "Chariot" event, when Natsu, Gajeel and Sting Eucliffe are all revealed to suffer from motion sickness, Mirajane asks whether Laxus, as a Dragon Slayer, suffers from that too. He replies by telling her not to say a word to anyone else.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 13 After Mirajane wins her battle against Jenny Realight, Laxus warns his newer team-mates not to get on her bad side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 23 As Mirajane re-enters her corner, the team congratulates her, with Laxus remarking that they now had equal points to Natsu's team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 3 On the 3rd day of the games, Cana decided to take Fairy Tail B's turn, causing Laxus to wonder where Mystogan is. During Erza's victory, he was seen smiling, like the rest of Fairy Tail. As the Magic Power Finder test was about to start, Fairy Tail B noticed that Cana was drunk and Laxus pointed out that this is not good. After Orga used his lightning attack on the Magic Power Finder, Laxus smiled confidently. After Cana got the highest score, Laxus was pleased and smiling at the result. Afterwards, Laxus is later set to fight against Alexei of Team Raven Tail. Laxus asks who he is, as he belongs to Iwan's guild. Suddenly, as the battle starts Laxus begins taking in several blows and is seemingly being defeated. In actuality, this is nothing more than an illusion that only the spectators see. The real Laxus starts talking to the armored Mage, who is then accompanied by the other members of Team Raven Tail, and says that he'll take down Raven Tail, including the armored Mage who is actually his father Iwan. When asked of the Lumen Histoire, Laxus says he doesn't know anything about it, and then he asks Team Raven Tail to go all out on him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Pages 8-20 Before he does, he mentions how Makarov has been keeping extensive care of their guild in the past seven years and that despite all he's learned, he never made Fairy Tail take action because he didn't want to worsen anything; Laxus thinks that Makarov also stayed aloof because Iwan is his son. Iwan tells him to be quiet and attacks the his son, causing Laxus to go on the defensive. However, when the other members start moving Laxus goes in and attacks all of them, saying it's for the teammates whom the respective members fought against. He then defeats his own father, Iwan, saying that he will defeat Fairy Tail's enemies. With Raven Tail defeated, the illusion Iwan casts is lifted leaving the audience stunned. For violating rules, Team Raven Tail is disbanded and Laxus becomes the winner. As he steps out of the arena, he listens briefly to his father's words about Fairy Tails darkness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 2-15 Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō lit. Various Lightning Magic): Laxus’ signature Magic, over which he possesses great mastery. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its use, Laxus can not only generate lightning from his body,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 15 but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 8-9 By generating electricity on different parts of his body, he’s capable of making his attacks in melee deadlier,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 4-9 and of propelling himself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from his lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 5 In addition, much like other Elemental types of Magic, Lightning Magic allows Laxus to turn his own body into lightning, in order to evade enemy attacks, move around at high speed and strike every opponent crossing his path.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 12 *'Raging Bolt' (レイジングボルト Rējingu Boruto): Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!". A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target, possibly completely vaporizing them. The full effect of this technique on an individual was not seen as Natsu Dragneel was pulled out of the way by Gajeel Redfox before Raging Bolt could connect with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 9-14 *'Thunder Palace' (神鳴殿 Kaminari Den): Laxus creates multiple Lacrima filled with large amounts of Lightning Magic and suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above their circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of Lacrima orbs. This spell has been described as being powerful enough to destroy the entire Magnolia Town, if all the orbs are used. Thunder Palace is also highly dangerous to nullify, posing a great risk to those who were to try and dispel it: if any Lacrima was to be destroyed by an outside force, the attacker would instantly be electrocuted through Organic Link Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 12-16 *'Lightning Body': Through the use of Lightning Magic, Laxus is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 19-22 Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Laxus to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 14-16 as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 12-13 with the voltage of his bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc throughout a large airship. However, likely due to electricity's kinetic nature, Laxus seems able to maintain his intangible, lightning-fast form only while moving. (Unnamed) *'Lightning Eruption': Aside from coming down from the sky and being created from his body, Laxus' lightning, peculiarly enough, can also be generated from the ground itself, soaring from it to electrocute the man's opponents from below, and possessing enough strength to lift them several meters in the air as it does so; something which foes usually don't expect, and which takes them off-guard. Such move was first used to defeat Zatô when the latter confronted Laxus in a bar, and later to strike Mystogan during the two S-Class Mages' clash in Kardia Cathedral.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 10-11 (Unnamed) *'Thunder Bullets': Placing one of his arms a few centimeters away from the other, held outstretched, with both of his palms open, Laxus creates a sphere of lightning around his outstretched forearm, from which a barrage of small, yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards his enemy at high speed. Such oversized "bullets", striking in the same area, are powerful enough to produce an explosion on contact, which can engulf the target and knock them to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 6 (Unnamed) *'Lightning Storm': By placing his hands before him a few inches away one from the other, his palms open, Laxus can generate a sphere of electricity in the space between them, which rapidly grows larger in size. Such sphere is shown to send out lightning bolts of various size in an unpredictable pattern, making it hard to avoid them. The generated "storm" appears to remain active even after Laxus has released the initial sphere, striking his foes as he stands without the need to move.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 46 - Anime Only (Unnamed) Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法 Rai no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Laxus the power and characteristics of a Lightning Dragon, along with Dragon Slayers' signature ability to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain power, thus making him immune to lightning. His attacks, stil based on electricity like those of his standard Lightning Magic, are shown to be very destructive; however, they may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods", as shown when Gajeel used his Iron Dragon's Club to save Natsu from Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd. Laxus has been keeping the true nature of his Magic secret from all of his guildmates, even Makarov, stating that he is fed up with his grandfather's lectures.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 14 As it turns out however, the Magic was actually implanted within him through the use of a Dragon Lacrima by his father, as he was "frail" when he was younger, despite his Magical potential.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 19 This classifies Laxus as a Second Generation Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): Laxus' version of the trademark Dragon Slayers' attack, he generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Laxus' following attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 16-19 By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. Unlike most other known Dragon Slayers, Laxus can apparently perform his Dragon's Roar without the need for particular preparations, something which makes it notably faster to use, as shown when he employed it against HadesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 7 and Flare Corona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 8 *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd' (雷竜方天戟 Rairyū Hōtengeki): Laxus raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Laxus proceeds to hurl at the enemy. According to Freed Justine, this spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second by Gajeel, who diverted its trajectory on himself with his Iron Dragon's Club, using it as a makeshift lightning rod and thus taking the brunt of the attack. Gajeel was shown to be electrified on contact with the spear, but, despite suffering heavy damage, managed to survive. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 9-11 *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist' (雷竜の内訳拳 Rairyū no Hoken): Laxus gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an oversized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to Laxus' subsequent attacks.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 - Anime Only Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Laxus, due to his Dragon Slayer powers being artificial, has been shown capable of entering this advanced form while making use of his abilities. Dragon Force further enhances his draconic traits, prompting his already massive body to bulge in size and muscle mass, elongating his canine teeth and making them pointy, and causing scales to appear on his massive arms. While Laxus activated this mood to use his Lightning Dragon's Roar during his fight with Natsu and Gajeel,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 16 following instances had him use this move without the need to enter Dragon Force mode. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Laxus can create a Thought Projection of himself, using one to threaten Makarov and the other members of Fairy Tail who remained trapped together with the petrified girls due to Freed's Jutsu Shiki during the S-Class Mage's attempt to to take over the guild. Such intangible, faithful image of himself, impervious to any attack, allows him to communicate over long distances without the need to leave his location or expose himself to threat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 3-4 Organic Link Magic (生体リンク魔法 Seitai Rinku Mahō): Laxus is capable of using this peculiar type of Magic, which allows him to link any type of damage inflicted upon given targets upon those who attacked them. His shown employment of it comes with his Thunder Palace spell, which generates a very large number of floating Lacrima orbs filled with Lightning Magic: through the use of Organic Link Magic, such orbs can instantly electrocute those who were to destroy them, striking them down with powerful lightning orbs, making the whole technique risky to nullify.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 15-16 Fairy Law (フェアリーロウ Fearī Rō): A legendary spell and one of Fairy Tail's three great Magics, Fairy Law uses extremely destructive light to attack everyone the caster considers an enemy in a wide area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 2-4 This rare technique is initiated by Laxus releasing an immense amount of Magic Power and then shaping it into the form of bright light between his hands;Fairy Tai Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 19-20 such light is subsequently released into a wave around him at the command "''Fairy Law, activate!. Laxus made claim to have mastered '''Fairy Law', and, when employed by him, the spell actually engulfed the entire Magnolia Town with its light, going past the building Laxus was in and damaging it in the process. He attempted to use this spell against all of the Fairy Tail members scattered throughout the city, as well as the citizens themselves, during the final part of his battle against Natsu and Gajeel. However, despite being proficiently casted, the Magic failed, due to Laxus still considering such people his comrades in his heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 2-17 Enhanced Strength: Laxus possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as Natsu, even without his lightning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 7-8 He was also able to easily block a kick from Erza Scarlet with a single hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 12-13 During his clash with his father in the Grand Magic Games, Laxus could stop and fend off the whirlwinds created by a huge number of the latter's shikigami with his bare hands, managing to do so even as they gradually increased in number.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 5-6 Immense Reflexes: Laxus has displayed extremely sharp reflexes and a high degree of speed and agility: he was shown capable of evading a combo attack from Natsu and Gajeel, in which the former's fire acted as a medium to greatly enhance the latter's attack speed, without much effort, and could also keep up with the two of them in a fast exchange of blows, managing to parry their melee assaults and at the same time to counter-attack with his spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 2-5 He was also able to react to Hades' Magic chains fast enough to avoid their blows, making the chain Hades threw at him miss by a margin and subsequently ducking the gigantic globe Grimoire Heart's Master pulled back at him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 8 His speed was enough for him to overwhelm the entirety of the Raven Tail guild's top members, including his father Iwan Dreyar, with Laxus rapidly reacting to his opponents' blows and then counter-attacking with his Magic and with melee moves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 7-11 Immense Durability: Laxus demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 7-9 suffering no damage at all from Mystogan's Sacred Song'''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Page 10 and emerging unharmed from most of Natsu and Gajeel's attacks during their battle, continuing to fight as if nothing happened, displaying an amount of resilience incredible even for a '''Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Page 4 He was also able to survive a full-power attack from Hades after lending all of his Magic Power to Natsu, and thus being struck by the spell in all of its astonishing might; a feat which was commented upon by the nearby watchers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Page 18 Immense Endurance: Laxus has shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance, being able to confront two fellow Dragon Slayers at the same time after undergoing a small scuffle with two fellow S-Class Mages, all the while showing almost no signs of weariness despite having casted powerful spells the likes of Thunder Palace and Fairy Law in rapid succession.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Page 12 Also, during his fight with Hades, after giving up all of the Magic Power he had within himself at the time to Natsu, he was capable of standing back on his feet just a little later to attack the opponent again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 12-13 Immense Magic Power: Laxus possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of electricity. This can appear from his body in various amounts, from simple sparks, when he wants to intimidate opponents or is annoyed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 6 to a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area, when he's enraged. In the latter state, lightning even starts to appear from his eyes and mouth. He was the only member of Fairy Tail (aside from Makarov and the back then absent Gildarts) shown capable of resisting Mystogan's Sleep Magic, with even Erza and Mirajane being affected by it (though the latter was weakened at the time), and is as a result one of the few people to have seen the former S-Class Mage's face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Pages 7-11 In addition, during his own fight with Mystogan, he displayed the ability to dispel even high-leveled illusions, seeing through the opponent's Skyscraper spell and nullifying it without much effort while mocking Mystogan for using such stupid Magic against him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 120, Pages 8-9 Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Aside from his powerful, ranged Magic attacks, Laxus has shown a penchant for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to keep the upper hand on Natsu for most of their fight,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 5-9 to fend off both him and Gajeel at the same time,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Page 2 and to strike Hades different times in rapid succession with him being unable to retaliate. His fighting style seems to rely on a great variety of punches, kicks and even headbutts, which are shown to be both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with strikes from his Lightning Magic with great fluency to great effect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 6-8 Using this very same, trademark Magic of him, Laxus can create lightning orbs around his arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to Natsu's fire, and, by surrounding his entire body with lightning, he can move around much faster, propelling himself towards his opponents. Equipment Magic Headphones: Laxus is almost always seen wearing Magic Headphones on his ears, which allows him to store music (his favorite type being Classic Rock & Roll) in a Magic Database and listen to it as he wishes. His model is a Sound Pod, possessing prominent spikes on the headphones and having its Magic sound player separated from them, being attached to his belt and linked to the headphones by a cable. Relationships Battles & Events Appearances in Other Media OVAs Memory Days Laxus appeared in the third OVA, Memory Days. In the year X778, Lucy, while looking for Natsu, Gray and Happy, sees a young bored Laxus who decided to find and make fun of Natsu after seeing a waste paper littered on the floor.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Laxus appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild His element is lightning and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Raging Bolt:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Sparking Bullet:' Cost 2 MP, Gajeel must be at lv10 to purchase it in the shop. *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd:' Cost 3 MP, Gajeel must be at lv20 to purchase it in the shop. *'Lightning Rush:' Cost 4 MP, Gajeel must be at lv30 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Laxus is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Laxus is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, and is unlocked through quests. Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Laxus Dreyar is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Laxus Dreyar possess the following moves: *'Main': Thunder Bullets *'Sub 1': Raging Bolt *'Sub 2': Fairy Law *'Sub 3': Lightning Dragon's Roar *'Super': Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd Trivia *Laxus' look changes after his first appearance in the manga, when he was depicted as a smoker, had metal greaves and wore a cape. However, later he was made to look like a gangster with a large coat with frills. The smoking was omitted. *His eye color is different in the manga and the anime. In the manga, it is orange/dark yellow,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 15 Cover while the anime portrays it as greenish blue.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 46 *In his first appearance in the anime he already had his updated look from the manga and in the Fighting Festival arc he changed to a purple shirt and black pants. *Laxus' name is based off the unit of luminous emittance, LuxFairy Tail Manga: Volume 27 Naming Origins 2. *According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Laxus' stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To Mirajane Strauss) "I thought it was just a thieving cat running away with a piece of paper in its' mouth. I had no idea it was Happy." *(To Makarov Dreyar) "I'm gonna surpass you one day. Not for my father, but for myself. So I can become a man in my own right." *(To Natsu Dragneel, regarding how he will take over the guild) "Through force!" *(To Makarov Dreyar) "Thanks for everything gramps. You take care of yourself." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Thunder God Tribe Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Villains Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Former Villains